


Хатико

by Serenada_san



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: Микки растягивает воспоминания, как дозу. Не шарится по ним слишком часто, чтобы не затереть до дыр и чтобы не съехать с катушек. Так, иногда позволяет себе посреди раскаленного пыльного рынка увидеть звездное небо над головой. Услышать в гомоне толпы, с каким хлестким, жадным звуком вылетает из шлевок ремень Йена. Ну, и ночью… понятное дело.Но — не каждой ночью. Пошел на хуй, Галлагер.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Хатико

***

Сейчас Микки уже плохо помнит сюжет фильма, даром что он был прямой как палка, зато хорошо помнит, как оказался в кино на этой параше. Ничего сложного: он проспорил Мэнди.

На самом деле не особо-то его и напрягло обещание сводить мелкую на любой фильм по ее выбору. Главное, до выхода второй части гребаных «Сумерек» оставалось еще несколько месяцев, так что Микки, по его мнению, был в безопасности.

— Что за дерьмо мы хоть смотреть-то будем? — без интереса спрашивает он, уже стоя возле касс, и скользит взглядом по стенам кинотеатра.  
— Про собаку, — отрезает Мэнди.  
Микки тут же находит афишу, на которой приторный Ричард Гир треплет за холку бело-рыжую псину, и презрительно фыркает. На собаку она пришла пялиться, извращенка. Ладно еще в этой ее тупой «Красотке» мужик не совсем старикан был, но сейчас-то. Уж лучше вампирас Эдвард, из того хоть песок не сыпется.

— Похуй, хоть про шакала, — говорит он и идет за жратвой.

Еще по ванильному постеру Микки заподозрил неладное, но к тому, что это окажутся полтора часа ебучей слезодавильни, он не был готов. Хоть бы пива выхлебал заранее. Да и Мэнди не помешало бы. Или, глядишь, он и вовсе уболтал бы ее пойти на что-нибудь нормальное. «Бесславные ублюдки» еще шли кое-где. Да хоть бы даже на сраного «Гарри Поттера». До премьеры шестой части пара недель осталась.

Хотя ладно, поначалу все идет ничего так, просто скучно и тягомотно. Гир седой и сладенький профессор, собакен прикольный. Но Мэнди все равно притихает уже минут через двадцать. Потом совсем замирает в напряжении.  
Потом упрямая собака впервые тащит своему старику мячик — и предчувствие пиздеца несется на них с экрана неуправляемым горящим танком.

Когда до конца остается что-то около получаса, в зале, наполовину пустом, стоит гробовая тишина. Микки клянется себе не спорить больше с Мэнди на кинопоходы. Вообще не спорить ни на что.  
Потом Мэнди начинает наконец беззвучно, неподвижно плакать — Микки боковым зрением видит блестящую дорожку на ее щеке, — и ему хочется от души въебать мудакам, которые такое снимают.

Он указательным пальцем трет уголок брови и незаметно тычет безымянным в глаз, моргает часто. Запихивает в рот горсть попкорна, звук разносится по всему залу, от этого становится легче.  
Ладно Мэнди, ей можно, хоть она и малюется уже как шлюха со стажем, на самом деле — все еще мелкая, Микки знает это. Но он-то? Через пару месяцев пятнадцать стукнет, взрослый мужик. Ну не пиздец?

Микки тоскливо смотрит на часы. Двадцать пять минут. Сука, вот же жилы тянут…

— Мэндс, может, свалим уже? Ну он же сдох, хэппиэнда точняк не будет, — предлагает Микки достаточно громко, чтобы на него с переднего ряда злобно вытаращились две тетки лет по тридцать, тоже с красными глазами.  
Микки чудовищно хочется, чтобы сестра согласилась.

Вместо ответа Мэнди яростно трясет головой, нижняя губа у нее оттопыривается вперед. Подрагивает.  
Никто не мешает Микки уйти одному, но он не может, он обещал высидеть с ней весь фильм. И он остается.  
Попкорн застревает у Микки в глотке. Вдвоем они едва ли опустошают ведро наполовину.

После сеанса Мэнди направляется прямиком в туалет — смывать размазанную по всей роже тушь. Микки рад остаться в одиночестве. Ждет снаружи, у входа, и жадно курит, полностью сосредоточившись на процессе, на вкусе табака, на клубах дыма в теплом вечернем воздухе, на том, как сердце разжимается с каждой затяжкой, по чуть-чуть. Но все равно не до конца.

Мэнди выходит умытая, с опухшими глазами и все еще красная, будто ее душили.

— Ништяк сходили, — говорит Микки, не глядя на нее. — В следующий раз предлагаю просто на чьи-нибудь похороны завалиться. Дешевле получится.

— Я всё видела, еблан, — спокойно, даже мягко отвечает Мэнди, забирает у него недокуренную сигарету и шагает в сторону дома.  
Больше они друг другу в этот вечер не говорят ни слова.

Микки не может уснуть до глубокой ночи и злится до кровавых чертей перед глазами.  
Злится, что такое ненастоящее, не имеющее отношения к его жизни дерьмо задело его, добралось своими грязными киношными ручонками до натянутой в нем струны, которая запрятана так глубоко, что Микки большую часть времени успешно о ней не вспоминает.  
Злится на мертвого старикана-профессора, который не имел права умирать.  
И больше всего злится на гребаного пса. Потому что… Микки не знает, почему. Почему его так бесит эта собачься (ха-ха) преданность. Почему так пугает.  
На Мэнди он тоже злится, но это уж так… до кучи.

***

В крошечной комнате душно, но Микки ленится встать, чтобы открыть окно. Всё равно не поможет, только напустит вонищи от ближайшей тухлой мусорки. Он берет телефон, хотя обещал себе этого не делать, опять косится на время. Тридцать семь минут четвертого.

Над головой с утробным жужжанием пролетает какая-то херь, а Микки думает о снежной чикагской ночи, о звуках спящей Южной Стороны, которая не затыкается совсем даже во сне. О Йене, который сопит сейчас в своей узкой детской постельке, едва на ней помещаясь.  
Ну, это если, конечно, он еще не съехался с каким-нибудь правильным, окончившим колледж, состоятельным мудилой, который таскает его по ресторанам, держит за руку в кино и картинно целует под снегопадом, как будто они снимаются для рождественской гей-открытки. Вообще, если Йену не надо с утра мчаться на спасение жизней славных чикагцев, они сейчас, возможно, жарятся на шелковых простынях.  
Возможно, это происходит, даже если у него смена утром.

Микки не мазохист, чтобы часто думать о чем-то подобном, но иногда он просто не успевает остановить себя. Не успевает понять, как мысль в голове виляет жопой — и вот уже вместо худшего в его жизни киносеанса Микки вспоминает то, что вспоминать гораздо больнее. А от воспоминаний к домыслам и фантазиям — вообще раз плюнуть.

Он тоскует по Йену, это не новость. Новостью для Микки стало то, что теперь это еще хуже, чем в тюрьме. Оказывается, когда тебя не подпитывает надежда — ссаненькая, хер пойми на чем держащаяся после того, как рыжий напиздел ему в лицо и перестал приходить, — оказывается, тут-то и разверзается ад.

Не надо было видеться с ним. Не надо было звать с собой, просить разрушить его устаканившуюся жизнь, с этой его работой, подлатанной крышей и ебучим бойфрендом.

Махнуть сразу в Мексику, отправить ему как-нибудь потом открытку с парой строчек — другое дело.  
И жить дальше, немножко притворяясь перед собой, на самом донышке души, что ему есть чего ждать. Этого хватило бы. Микки знает.

Еще Микки знает, что не смог бы променять на потасканный призрак надежды те последние дни, проведенные вместе. Последнюю ночь. Те тихие звезды и луну, под которой кожа Йена была такой молочной, что веснушки, казалось, совсем растворились в ней, и Микки искал их кончиками пальцев, пока медленно, медленно любил его, не отрывая взгляда.  
Теперь легко сказать себе: он уже тогда чувствовал, что Йен не сможет. И что… он не должен.  
Может, ничего на самом деле Микки не понимал и всерьез думал, что утащит его черт знает куда от всей его семьи, без запаса лекарств, без планов, с одним лишь обещанием пляжа и веселой нелегальной жизни, от которой Йен всеми силами отбивался последние годы.  
Может, так. Наверное. Хуй знает.

Микки растягивает воспоминания, как дозу. Не шарится по ним слишком часто, чтобы не затереть до дыр и чтобы не съехать с катушек. Так, иногда позволяет себе посреди раскаленного пыльного рынка увидеть звездное небо над головой. Услышать в гомоне толпы, с каким хлестким, жадным звуком вылетает из шлевок ремень Йена. Ну, и ночью… понятное дело.  
Но — не каждой ночью. Пошел на хуй, Галлагер.

Микки может без него обходиться, само собой. Как и раньше, они же порознь были куда чаще, чем вместе. Какие сложности? Вот хер, вот дырка, квантовая физика нашлась тут, блядь.  
Несколько часов назад Микки дал здоровенному ирландцу с медными, вьющимися на концах волосами. Нормально было, даже хорошо. Если б тот не обмолвился, что проездом и завтра свалит, Микки, может, даже повторить не отказался бы.  
И вовсе его от себя не тошнит сейчас. С чего бы?

У Микки все хорошо, все схвачено. Крыша над головой, относительная безопасность, работа на местный картель. Бабла не очень много, но в целом хватает. Не очень-то много ему и надо.  
А то, что он по прошлому скучает… нет, не скучает он. Не совсем. И «тоскует» — тоже не совсем, хоть Микки про себя и может так это называть, за неимением лучшего.  
Просто в человеческом языке не найдется слова, чтобы высказать это чувство, чтобы поймать его в плен букв и дать ему отпор. Словно в Микки пробили дыру насквозь, но вместо крови из нее вытекает то, что делает его собой. Он не умрет, просто перестанет быть Микки Йена Галлагера. Станет кем-то другим.  
Может, со временем этот кто-то ему даже понравится.

Жужжащая херь снова пролетает над головой, возвращаясь с каких-то своих темных делишек.

«Ебаная Мексика», — думает Микки, вытирает со лба липкую пленку пота и упрямо закрывает глаза, сдержав порыв схватиться за телефон.

Жужжание продолжается, то ближе, то дальше, и снова, пока не начинает сливаться с тишиной комнаты, с темнотой комнаты, с мыслями Микки, в которых ничего уже нет, кроме имени, прозрачной зелени глаз и россыпи бледных веснушек.

«Ебаный Галлагер», — ворочается в голове Микки, и он наконец засыпает.

***

У него по-прежнему всё хорошо и на мази, когда он видит на своей точке двух американских бакланов, позор великой нации. Как будто впервые колеса покупают, обоссутся сейчас. Узнав в Микки земляка, они чуть успокаиваются. Видимо, решают, что из гражданской солидарности он не перережет им глотки ради кэша, которым они неплохо набиты.

Потом он внимательнее смотрит на футболку хлюпика с головой-одуваном и пару секунд всерьез думает, что — всё, пиздец. Допрыгался до глюков.  
«Че Иисус». И рожа того, о ком Микки вообще совсем не думает.

— Эт кто на футболке? — спрашивает небрежно. Напоминает себе, что проблем с башкой у него раньше не было. Ну, таких, чтоб лечить.

Одуван кажется удивленным, как будто все на планете обязаны знать в лицо его, Микки, личного рыжего.

— Гей Иисус? — полувопросительно отвечает тот. — Парень, который сядет в чикагскую тюрьму за то, что подорвал фургон для спасения геев от "исправления".

Они забирают таблетки и сваливают раньше, чем Микки успевает спросить еще что-нибудь, но это и к лучшему.  
В голове у него что-то схлопнулось, по правде сказать — всё, вообще нахуй всё, но через пару секунд от слов «Йен» и «тюрьма» в одном предложении в ней проносится обжигающая вереница мыслей и, хуже того, образов. Фургон, Иисус, хреновы геи — это неважно, потом, да и в целом насрать. Во что он там ввязался, революционер чокнутый. Че Иисус. Блядь.  
Он сядет.

«Ебаный Галлагер», — думает Микки.

— Ебаный Галлагер, — говорит он, впервые за долгое время вслух, потому что просто мыслей тут недостаточно.

Мигель смотрит на него с подозрительным прищуром, и правильно делает. Только вот щурься сколько влезет, амиго…

Микки чувствует, как струна глубоко внутри у него натягивается до предела, звенит, звенит, добираясь эхом до каждого нервного окончания, до краёв незаживающей раны, из которой вытекает его суть, а потом — лопается.

В пизду.  
Мексику, колеса, картель, жару, пляж, деньги, свободу.  
Микки не собака, сидеть на жопе ровно и ждать не в его стиле.  
В его стиле — пойти и швырнуть себя на колья ради того, что вдыхает в него жизнь. И если кто-то назовет это «собачьей преданностью», Микки даст ему в рыло… но спорить не станет. Пока это делает его собой, гребаной «лучшей версией себя» — пусть. Пока есть тот, кто этого достоин, — пусть.  
Он согласен. И он больше не злится.

Так что да. В пизду это всё.

**Author's Note:**

> Удаленная сцена из 9 сезона, в которой Микки видит портрет Йена на футболке: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2qyk9Wec4Y


End file.
